Milora Lomasa
:::Yet here at least an earnest sense :::of human right and weal is shown; :::a hate of tyranny intense, :::and hearty in its vehemence, :::as if my brother's pain and sorrow were my own. :::::::- :::If thou of fortune be bereft, :::and in thy store there be but left :::two loaves, sell one, and with the :::dole, buy hyacinths to feed thy soul. ::::::::-Whittier Character Milora Lomasa is one of the Palisadians that arrived on Comorro via the http://otherverse.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gateway_Eye Gateway Eye. She is short, strong and full-figured, with a thick mass of blonde curls, and she is married to Norran Lomasa. Little is known publicly of her at this time, because she seems to have spent the past several months since the Palisadians' arrival in a depressive state, staying as far away from other people and life forms as possible. A little probing into rumours or gossip will reveal that she had four children on Palisade, a small stepdaughter and three newborn sons, and that the seperation from them has left her in a state of constant pain and anguish. During her seclusion from the outside world, Milora has invested most of her time in arming herself against this strange new world that she's found herself a part of. Literature in all forms has been devoured by her, for the purpose of learning what to expect in her future and which of the strange creatures she'll meet and and are not dangerous. In recent months she's become proficient in firing projectile pistols as well as continuing to practice her marksmanship - a skill apparently long forgotten by the residents of Comorro. By being prepared for the worst, Milora maintains a sense of control that keeps her from completely losing her mind in the face of all this calamity. Quite frankly, Milora thinks that her fellow Palisadians are vastly underreacting. Her main focus, nearly her only focus, is on finding her way back home and into the company of her children once again. Absolutely nothing will sway her from any pursuit that might have return to Palisade as its ultimate result. The young woman seems to be built for combat; don't let the manicured nails and delicate features fool you. Along with being short and stout, with lean muscles under her soft curves, she has an incredible sense of balance. It's difficult to knock her down or off of her feet, and she seems well-versed in hand to hand combat as well as in the execution of her respective weapons. Unfortunately, this is where the vast majority of her skills seem to lie; when she's not practicing shooting of either kind or sparring with a partner, she seems vaguely inept at whatever she puts her hand to, and it's clear that she's very out of place in her surroundings, regardless of where she might be. On her left shoulder, in text so neat it could be print, she has had tattooed these dates: :::::::::::::::HUNT 41 625 :::::::::::::::KILN 11 628 :::::::::::::::KILN 11 628 :::::::::::::::KILN 11 628 External Links *Greening Lily - Old character website, no longer updated. Contains all records of information on Milora prior to OS:M and the information previously found on this wiki page. Badges Milora Lomasa category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Book of the White Tree category:Kallyn Lake Web category:Kael Firelight Web category:Karell Mikin Web category:Voreyn Zahir Web Category:Thayndor_Zahir_Web